Quantum imaging is a new science that is developing new technology such as Quantum Ghost Imaging (QGI) to exploit quantum optical information. QGI increases versatility in imaging objects of interest. The imaging is adaptable to adverse imaging situations and there is a benefit to exploiting quantum optical information to image objects through partially obscuring media, i.e., optical turbulence, obstructions, smoke, and fog. Imaging through obscuring media is difficult; such as the difficulty of driving in foggy weather.
Quantum entanglement is a quantum mechanical phenomenon in which the quantum states of two or more quantum particles are linked together such that the quantum state of one quantum particle appears to interact with its counterpart; even though the individual quantum particles may be spatially separated. This apparent interconnection leads to correlations between observable physical properties of remote systems, since the interaction of the remote system with quantum state of one of a pair can be observed though observation of the counterpart. For example, according to quantum mechanics, the spin of a quantum particle is indeterminate until such time as some physical intervention is made to measure the spin; which, in general, could equally be spin-up or spin-down. However, when two members of an entangled pair are measured, one will always be spin-up and the other will be spin-down, regardless of the distance between the two particles. It is normally taught in quantum theory that no hidden variable theory can account for these results of quantum mechanics. The statistics of multiple measurements must generally relate to an inequality (called Bell's inequality), which is violated both by quantum mechanical theory and experimental results.
The non-classical two-photon interaction or quantum entanglement was described by Albert Einstein et al. (Einstein, Podolsky, Rosen paradox), “Can Quantum-Mechanical Description of Physical Reality Be Considered Complete?” Physical Review, Volume 47, May 15, 1935, pgs. 777-800. The paradox of quantum entanglement, as described therein, relates to the concept that as a result of the process of measurement of a first system, using quantum mechanics, two different physical quantities are obtainable in the second system, despite the fact that at the time of the measurements, the two systems no longer interact and the second system is not disturbed in any way by the first. Einstein, et al, were unable to reconcile this quantum mechanical description of reality with the so-called classical physics determination that no “real” change can take place in the second system as a consequence of anything that may be done to the first system after the two systems no longer interact.
The theoretical work reported by Klyshko in “Combined EPR and Two-Slit Experiments: Interference of Advanced Waves”, Physics Letters A, Volume 132, number 6.7, pp. 299-304 (1988) see also, Sov. Phys. Usp. 31, 74 suggested a non-classical two-photon interaction could exist.
The first two-photon imaging experiment was reported by Pittman et al., in “Optical Imaging by Means of Two-photon Quantum Entanglement,” Physical Review, A, Vol. 52, No. 5, November 1995. According to the Pittman article, a two-photon optical imaging experiment was performed to test the two-particle entanglement as described by Albert Einstein et al. (Einstein, Podolsky,Rosen), referenced above, to determine if there was a correlation in position and in momentum for an entangled two-photon system; using “test beam or path” and “reference beam or path” photon pairs. Specifically, an aperture placed in front of a fixed detector was illuminated by a signal beam through a convex lens. A sharp magnified image of the aperture was found in the coincidence counting rate when a mobile detector was scanned in the transverse plane of the reference beam at a specific distance in relation to the lens. The experiment was named “ghost imaging” due to its surprising nonlocal feature.
Additional experiments are reported in Pittman, et al. “Optical Imaging by Means of Two-Photon Entanglement,” Phys. Rev. A, Rapid Comm., Vol. 52, R3429 (1995) and ghost interference by Strekalov, et al, “Observation of Two-Photon ‘Ghost’ Interference and Diffraction,” Phys. Rev. Lett., Vol. 74, 3600 (1995), which together stimulated the foundation of quantum imaging in terms of multi-photon geometrical and physical optics.
Boto and colleagues (Boto, Agedi, et al.), in “Quantum Interferometric Optical Lithography: Exploiting Entanglement to Beat the Diffraction Limit”, Physical Review Letters, Volume 85, Number 13, 25 September 2000, The American Physical Society, pgs. 2733-2736, developed an entangled multi-photon system for sub-diffraction-limited imaging lithography and proposed a heuristic multiphoton absorption rate of a “noon” state and proved that the entangled N-photon system may improve the spatial resolution of an imaging system by a factor of N, despite the Rayleigh diffraction limit. The working principle of quantum lithography was experimentally demonstrated by D'Angelo, Milena, et al., in “Two-Photon Diffraction and Quantum Lithography”, Physical Review Letters, Volume 87, Number 1, Jul. 2, 2001, pgs. 1-4, by taking advantage of an entangled two-photon state of spontaneous parametric down-conversion. Applications relating to quantum entanglement have been described, inter alia, in a series of patent applications by the present inventors.
Quantum-inspired Ghost-imaging, as used herein, refers to techniques such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,536,012 ('012 Patent), to R. Meyers and K. Deacon, entitled “Entangled Quantum Communications and Quantum Imaging,” filed Jul. 28, 2004 (provisional filing date Aug. 6, 2003). The '012 Patent discloses, inter alia, an apparatus for generating a shared quantum key between a sender and a receiver comprising a sending apparatus which generates entangled photon pairs, and a receiving apparatus. The shared quantum key is generated from stochastic temporal coincidences between sender photon detection data and receiver photon detection data shared over the communication link. The '012 Patent further discloses an apparatus for image transmission from a sender to a receiver with the sending apparatus including a source of entangled photons providing an entangled beam, a beamsplitter, an image generator, and a beam recombiner, the entangled beam being incident on the beamsplitter, the beamsplitter providing a first beam which illuminates the image generator, and a second beam which does not interact with the image generator, the beam recombiner combining the first beam and the second beam into a transmitted beam which is then sent to the receiving apparatus. The receiving apparatus comprises a receiver beamsplitter, a first receiver detector for providing first receiver data, a second receiver detector for providing second receiver data, and a coincidence circuit. The transmitted beam is split by the receiver beamsplitter into a first receiver beam incident on the first receiver detector, and a second receiver beam incident on the second receiver detector. The coincidence circuit reconstructs the image from determined coincidences between the first receiver data and the second receiver data.
In application Ser. No. 12/343,384, to R. Meyers and K. Deacon, entitled “Method and System for Quantum Imaging Using Entangled Photons Pairs,” filed Dec. 23, 2008, hereby incorporated by reference, there is disclosed a system using entangled photon pairs in which a first part of entangled pair is sent towards a target while a second part is sent along a reference path for future measurement. If the first part of the entangled photon pair is absorbed or reflected by the target, it will effect a property (e.g., spin, polarization, transverse momentum, angular momentum, color) of the photon. The influence by the target is also reflected in the reference photons. By knowing the time of flight, one can determine the distance that the reference photon travels. Similarly, by identifying reference photons which exhibit changed characteristics (such as color, spin, polarization), one can determine the possible existence of a target or object in the target space; i.e., it can determined whether it is likely or unlikely that there was a target in the space based upon the reference path entangled photon that travelled during the same time period.
In application Ser. No. 12/330,401, to R. Meyers and K. Deacon, entitled “Method and System for Creating an Image Using Quantum Properties of Light Based Upon Spatial Information From a Second Light Beam Which Does not Illuminate the Subject” [ARL07-33] filed Dec. 8, 2008, hereby incorporated by reference, in a preferred embodiment, incoherent, partially coherent, chaotic or entangled light source is reflected from a subject target into a bucket detector which does not process spatial information and in effect, merely measures the “quantity” of light reflected from the subject into the bucket detector. A second detector is a spatial detector illuminated by the light source. Using spatial information from the second detector in conjunction with the light measurement from the first detector, an image is generated using coincidence circuitry.
As discussed in the '401 Application, The ability to image through obscuring media (e.g., smoke or clouds) remains a problem in a variety of fields, such as satellite imaging analysts, firefighters, drivers, oceanographers, astronomers, military personnel, and medical personnel. The ability to improve resolution in each of these exemplary instances represents an opportunity to derive more information from images and presumably the decisions made from such images. By way of example, improved resolution in x-ray or endoscopy medical imagery facilitates lower radiation dosing and diagnosis of abnormal morphologies earlier than currently possible with conventional imaging methodologies. Conventional imaging techniques have, to a large extent, arrived at the theoretical limits of image resolution owing to wavelength-limited resolution, optical element distortions, and the reflective interaction between photons and an object to be imaged.
FIG. 1 is a prior art Lidar (Light Detection and Ranging), sometimes referred to as laser radar. Light transmitted by a laser 11 is directed at a target area (not shown) and the back scattered (or reflected) light is received by an optical telescope mirror 2. A light guide 3 transmits the light to a detector 4 and the results are recorded on recorder 5 converted to logged data files and stored in a computer 20, which also operates (or fires) the laser.
Currently, there is a need for improvement and miniaturization of ladar capability for use on unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV), UGS and UGV platforms. Attempts at other solutions to image by penetration of obscurants have involved use of different wavelengths and polarimetry. In cases in which these techniques are not effective, do not produce three dimensional information, or when they cannot be employed it would be helpful to have small package three dimensional imaging methods such as Ghost Ladar to penetrate obscuring media such as smog and fog to produce three dimensional images.
A number of near-infrared, prototype laser detection and ranging (LADAR) Systems have been developed based on the chirp, amplitude-modulated LADAR (CAML) architecture. The use of self-mixing detectors in the receiver, that have the ability to internally detect and down-convert modulated optical signals, have significantly simplified the LADAR design. Single-pixel, self-mixing, InGaAs-based, metal-semiconductor-metal detectors have been designed, the details of which are set forth in Aliberti, et al., “Characterization of InGaAs self-mixing detectors for chirp amplitude-modulated ladar (CAML),” Proc. SPIE, Vol. 5412, 99 (2004); doi:10.1117/12.542072 Online Publication Date: 20 Oct. 2004, hereby incorporated by reference.
For ease of understanding, the terminology “test path” may be used to designate the path or beam of the photon(s) entering the object or target area. The terminology “reference path” will be used to designate the beam or path that the reference photon(s) travels.
Quantum imaging has so far demonstrated two peculiar features: (1) reproducing ghost images in a “nonlocal” manner, and (2) enhancing the spatial resolution of imaging beyond the diffraction limit. Both the nonlocal behavior observed in the ghost imaging experiment and the apparent violation of the uncertainty principle explored in the quantum lithography experiment are due to the two-photon coherent effect of entangled states, which involves the superposition of two-photon amplitudes, a nonclassical entity corresponding to different yet indistinguishable alternative ways of triggering a joint-detection event in the quantum theory of photodetection as articulated by Glauber in “The Quantum Theory of Optical Coherence”, Physical Review, Volume 130, Number 6, pp. 2529-2539, Jun. 15, 1963, and “Coherent and Incoherent States of the Radiation Field”, Physical Review, Volume 131, Number 6, 15, pp. 2766-2788, September 1963. The nonlocal superposition of two-photon states may never be understood classically. For further discussion, see U.S. application Ser. No. 12/330,401, hereby incorporated by reference. The ongoing lack of theoretical understanding of ghost imaging has hampered efforts to develop reflective ghost imaging systems for practical field uses in such fields as satellite, field, medical and research imaging. Moreover, there exists a need for a system using ghost image where feedback or measurement is not possible at the target area.
Traditionally, imagers have collected two dimensional information on objects in the field of view. Addressing the additional need for range, Ladar systems have been developed to identify the range information at each pixel thus extending images to three dimensions as disclosed in greater detail in “Characterization of InGaAs self-mixing detectors for chirp, amplitudemodulated LADAR (CAML)” by Keith Alibertia, et al. U.S. Army Research Laboratory, 2800 Powder Mill Road Adelphi, Md. 20783, hereby incorporated by reference.
There are generally two types of Lidars, one which measures the time delay using short pulses of laser light and the other uses time delay using modulated waveforms. While Lidar systems are an extension of two dimensional images that incorporate range in the third dimension, augmentation of their capability is needed; particularly when considering utilization of Lidar systems in all types of adverse imaging situations, where there is a benefit to the exploitation of three dimensional quantum optical information to image objects through partially obscuring media, i.e., smoke, fog and optical turbulence. Lidar systems have had some limited success in penetrating some smoke, fog and clouds, but they have limitations when the scattering or absorption is too large. In addition, Lidar systems require circuitry for time processing of spatial information.